


Let It Snow

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade couldn't remember what had started the fight. She had been arguing with Jiraiya, but somewhere along the line it had turned into a village wide snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or its characters.

**Let It Snow**

Truthfully, Tsunade couldn't remember what had started this. She and Jiraiya had been arguing about something, but right now that something wasn't really important any more. Sometime during that argument, and as they were walking through the snow covered streets, Jiraiya had decided that the best way to prove his point was to throw a snowball at her. Tsunade hadn't seen it coming and had not managed to completely dodge the projectile. And one good turn deserved another, and so it began.

It didn't take long for others to notice the snowball fight. Of course, she and Jiraiya were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. And once others noticed the fight, they couldn't help but take sides. Tsunade thought it was Sakura though who had been the first to really leap into the fray. She had managed to hit Jiraiya square in the forehead with a snowball, and that had prompted Naruto to join the fight in defense of his teacher. Many of the onlookers had taken that as an open invitation.

Tsunade wasn't sure what the logic behind the teams that had formed was. She just knew it was an all out war, and it was spreading. Within twenty minutes, the snow was flying all over Konoha. There were no longer just two teams either. The entire village had gotten in on the action. Tsunade watched it all from a safe seat high in a tree. After she had been knocked into a snow bank one too many times, Tsunade had seen fit to remove herself from the battlefield.

"Ready to admit I'm right, Princess?" Jiraiya tossed a snowball from hand to hand beneath her tree.

"But you're not right."

His snowball just missed her nose. His tone turned both caring and cajoling. "You're shivering, Princess. Why don't you come down, and we'll go have some sake to warm up."

She graced him with a smile. Tsunade wasn't at all adverse to that idea. But not until after some payback. She made her way out of the tree, even allowing Jiraiya to lift her down from the last few feet. She leaned in teasingly close.

"I could use a few drinks with a good friend." She let her lips just skim his and shoved a handful of snow down the back of his shirt.

Jiraiya yelped, and Tsunade darted out of grabbing range laughing.

"Now I'm ready for those drinks. You admit I'm right, maybe you'll even get a real kiss."

As they made their way through the snow, Tsunade couldn't help grinning. Perhaps she should instigate snowball fights more often.


End file.
